


Unmasked

by EmilieBrown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/pseuds/EmilieBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle was nothing more than a pawn in a game of chess to Rumple...So why did his heart speed up every time she smiled at him? And why was he tempted to turn her arrogant lawyer fiancée into a rodent? Forced to watch his True Love from afar after the Queen casts her curse, Rumple learns Belle is pregnant with his child, he does everything in his power to get back to her...but can love really conquer all when she has no memories of their former lives together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmasked

 

** **

 

**Unmasked**

 Emilie Brown

Prologue

 It was a war, a most terrible war at that. Avonlea had fallen and the Ogre’s would be in the Castle anytime. Sir Maurice had called for Rumpelstiltskin, they waited. It seemed that the Dark One had no desire to show up and make the deal, but alas he showed up and wanted Belle. Sir Maurice of course did not want that. He did not want his daughter in the grasp of such a beast. Belle deciding her own fate against her father’s wishes decided to go with Rumpelstiltskin, forever. The Dark One new the moment he started talking that Belle would go with him. The look on her face when he was talking was a look of someone who wanted out and wanted adventure. She went with him against her Father and betrotheds wishes. She became his caretaker, his maid. 

They got to know one another and unbeknownst they were falling hard for the other. They were falling in love. A love that’s a tale as old as time, but then that fateful day happened, the day he sent her to town for more straw, the day the Evil Queen got to her and made Belle betray him, the very day that he and Belle kissed for the first time, the day True Love’s kiss started to work and Rumpel threw her in the dungeon thinking the Queen got to Belle and that Belle could never truly love him, that no one could ever love him. He kicked her out of the Castle because even though his heart is hers he just knew she could never truly love a beast. But then Belle refused to leave, she would fight for love and prove to Rumpel she truly does love him and never once betrayed him. 

She stood her ground, although it angered Rumpelstiltskin there was nothing he did about it. He could never truly hurt her, his heart’s one true love. The Queen showed up one day saying that Belle was dead but he knew the truth for Belle was still in the Dark Castle. The Queen showing up made him realize that he could lose Belle and he had no desire to have that happen. This my friends is only the beginning of their story. 

** To Be Continued **

 


End file.
